


Equius's filling

by Somethingsomethingdarkside



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Reverse Het, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethingdarkside/pseuds/Somethingsomethingdarkside
Summary: Nepeta and Equius meet for the first time in an long time. But Nepeta is really pent up and Equius is just the perfect bucket
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 14





	Equius's filling

Nepeta had grown quite an lot since he had last seen her Equius thougth. It wasnt often he got to meet his moirail on account of the far distance between them, it had been two sweeps since he had last seen her and back then she had been over an head shorter than him but now while it wasnt by an lot she had clearly grown taller than him.

Of course midbloods like her had their growthspurt earlier than highbloods but even so it was quite surprising to see. "Equius?" He snapped out of his thougths at her saying his name giving her an quick nod. "Oh nepeta er please come in" He stepped out of the way of the door as she happily strolled in.

She quickly walked up to him giving him an tight hug. "Ive missed you Equius" He hugged her back but as he did so he felt something poking at his legs, knowing exactly what it was made him feel sweat form on his face as he tried to ignore it. "Yes ive missed you too Nepeta"

She let go of him and stepped back smiling widely at him. Looking down Equius could see the massive erection tenting at her pants making him even more nervous as he tried to force himself to ignore it and just look at her face instead. Nepeta however noticed his nervous state making her give him an questioning look.

"Equius? you seem awfurry nervous is there something troubling you?" He quickly shook his head at her question, "Oh no not at all" She eyed him with suspicoun he had answered much to quickly making it evident to Nepeta he was lying.

He looked down towards the tent in her pants again, feeling his own erectiong tenting in his pants. "Something is pretty clearly botheri-" She stopped when she saw how he was looking down towards her crotch area, realizing she had an erection. "Oh i see what it is"

"Nepeta i-" He gasped as Nepeta suddenly grabbed at his own erection as she made an shush sound. "Are you nervous Equius?" Her voice was teasing as she used her other hand to grab his arm guiding it to her own erection.

Before Equius could respond she squeezed at his erection. Not enough to hurt but enough that he could feel it. "Shush we both want the same thing here so let me just do my thing~" She grabbed him by the sides and lead him over to an counter.

Equius was bent over to the counter and words simply couldn't describe the thoughts running thrue his mind. But as he was busy with his thoughts he felt his pants being pulled down and an massive cock being laid upon his bare ass. "Nepeta- are you sure about this"

She made an small laugh as she grabbed at his ass feeling it up. "Of course i am, but if you dont want this i can stop" Equius immedietly shook his head as surprised he was of Nepeta wanting this he couldnt deny he wanted it as well. "No please- go ahead"

Nepeta smirked at his response, grabbing her cock and placing it between his buttcheeks hotdogging him. "Fuck your ass looks just perfect for my cock youve been holding out on me" Her words caused him to only get more nervous about the whole thing making an small nod.

She pulled her cock away from him before holding it still and pointing it right on to his pucker. "You ready?" despite how she was certainly planning on fucking him until he couldnt walk straight they were still moirais and it wouldnt do to just force herself in without second thougth.

"Yes go ahead" With confirmation she thrust in to him causing an loud gasp from Equius. She managed to get two inches in to him effortlessy but after that his virgin ass clenched hardly down on her cock making it much more difficult to force more in.

But that wasnt going to stop her, pushing harder with an load groan she forced more of her huge cock in to him. She started to thrust in and out of him getting ever so slightly deeper in to him with every thrust.

As she thrusted Equius meanwhile was in absolute heaven, gasping and moaning with her every thrust. He had to stop himself from suddenly shrieking as she thrusted extra hard forcing another four inches of her massive thirteen inch cock.

"Your so god damm tight Equius" She moaned between her words as she thrusted faster and faster in to him having managed to get over half of her cock in to him. Equius tried to nod but found it to be difficult as his entire body was shaken by her powerful thrusts. 

She moved her hand to take off her shirt and bra as she continued to thrust in to him her breasts bouncing with her quick and hard thrusts. Equius started to try and bounce his hips backwards along with her thrusts in an attempt to take her cock as deep as she possible could which Nepeta noticed.

She smirked at seeing how Equius tried to get more of her cock in to him. "Oh take my cock deeper you little slut you love it dont you?" He did he really did love it, he didn't care how lewd this was or that she was his moirail. All he cared about now is getting that cock deeper in to him.

It started to get more and more difficult for her to thrust faster and get deeper in to him. But she was determined to hilt her cock in to him no matter the cost so she resorted to thrusting harder causing both of their moaning to increase.

Even with all this it was wasnt enough to get all of her cock in to his tight ass. Thinking quickly she decided to change up the position an bit. Leaning over him he suddenly felt her breasts press again his back as she continued to fuck in to him. 

After an short while and with an load moan Nepeta forced the entirety of her cock in to him. But just as quickly it was in she pulled out and thrusted right back in to him. "Fuck Nepeta!" Equius screamed as he came his own dick not having even been touched. All it took being the pleasure from getting fucked so hard.

She didn't notice that he had came being too focused on trying to reach her own orgasm. As she repeatedly slammed in to him those heavy balls of her slapped against him. His ass squeezed tightly around her cock as it throbbed in him, getting closer and closer to release.

With what could only be described as an loud roar she thrusted one final time and bolted in to him as she came. Spurt after spurt of cum right in to him not letting an single drop be left outside of him. It took almost two minutes of constant cumming for her orgasm to finally die own. His stomach being more than full now.

Standing up properly she slowly pulled out with an loud plop once her cock left him. Some of the cum started to drip out of his ass causing her to giggle an bit. Equius suddenly yelped as he felt an hand slap against his now soar behind making even more of the cum spill out of him.

He moved back and tried to stand up but quickly fell over on to his back causing him to grit his teeth. "Are you okay Equius?" He looked up at Nepeta staring down at him giving her an small smile. "I- don't think i will be able to walk for an while"


End file.
